Su Cantante
by helena.vampire-.chocolate
Summary: Ella canta, canta para él esperando algún día poder agradecerle. Y él, escondido, la escucha cada día enamorándose más de ella.


Disclaimer: esta historia la hice en clases de religión porque me aburro y la profesora esta loca ¬¬ los personajes no son míos y son de **MEYER** xd y esop es mi 1º historia asi que comenten, ahora lean!

* * *

**Yo pov. (Omnipresente)**

El siempre la observaba cuando cantaba para él, en el mismo lugar de siempre, en su prado, el de los dos; ella cantaba para enfrentar sus miedos y para agradecerle, pero hoy era algo especial, hoy se declararía…….

Flash back

Ella siempre había vivido encerrada, nunca habló con alguien quien no fuese de la familia, ni siquiera fue a un colegio con niños de su edad ya que tuvo profesores particulares, hasta que debía casarse con el hijo de la familia Sonrick para poder salvar la ruina de la suya…..

-Padre, me mandó a llamar? Dijo bella entrando a la habitación.

- Sí hija, por favor toma asiento, debo comunicarte algo muy importante.

Ella se sentó sobre uno de los sillones del estudio de Charlie

-Hija, hemos decidido que te casarás, como ya sabes, nuestros negocios están decayendo y si seguimos así terminaremos en la banca rota, por ello tu debes casarte con el joven Valentine el heredero de la familia Sonrick, pero es tú decisión Isabella, si dices que no lo sabremos superar. Te dejo para que lo medites.

Y así Charlie salió de la habitación, dejando a una bella en schock.

Luego de asimilar su situación, Bella salió de la casa con la mente en blanco, se fue hacia el bosque y corrió, lloró como nunca lo había hecho, hasta que se dio cuenta que no sabía donde estaba, parecía un claro, lleno de flores silvestres y por lo que veía en el cielo ya estaba oscureciendo, y peor estaba perdida así que hizo lo que mejor supo hacer "cantar", cantar para superar todo lo malo , o por lo menos amortiguar la caída de emociones que la embargaban, y se puso a reflexionar sobre la posición en que estaba y se dijo que este peso caía sobre ella y tendría que salvar a su familia, a la que le dio todo lo que tiene, pero antes de hacer todo eso debía salir de allí e ir a su casa, el único problema era el que no sabía cómo; Sintió un ruido detrás de ella y se dio vuelta para ver quién lo emitía, su mirada se posó sobre un hombre, no, este no era un ser humano era un ángel, el ser mas bello que ella habría visto y cuando se encontró con al mirada de éste se dio cuenta que la miraba de una manera extraña, como con ¿nostalgia? Y entonces él habló

-Que haces aquí, estás perdida?

-eh…. Sí. Dijo ella en tan solo un susurro que no paso desapercibido por el

-ven, sígueme yo te ayudaré. Él le ofreció su mano la cual ella después de pensarlo, aferró con todo su ser, pero había algo raro en esta mano, estaba muy helada pero supuso que se debía al frío que hacía.

Cuando llegó a su casa estaba todo el lugar lleno de patrullas y ella corrió hacia donde se encontraba su padre.

-Isabella hija, estás bien, no te sucedió nada? Preguntó Charlie inspeccionándola por todos lados.

- no papá, he vuelto gracias a él. Apuntó hacia algún punto en el bosque, pero no había nadie allí.

-hija, allí no hay nadie, ven entremos a casa, debes tener mucho frío. Ella asintió con la cabeza y no quiso seguir con el tema, pero se dio cuenta de que no le había dado las gracias a aquel ángel….

Edward estaba corriendo por el bosque hacia al prado, el que había descubierto hace unos años, ése era su prado, era el lugar donde iba a pensar, cuando se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar el sonido de unos débiles sollozos, pensó en volver para así no ser descubierto, pero un cantar de ángeles le hizo cambiar de opinión así que fue por las copas de los árboles para poder ver de donde provenía ese hermoso canto, y allí se quedó observando al ser mas precioso que ha visto en su no-vida

La mujer de ondulados cabellos marrones y unos achocolatados ojos, tan profundos que podría pasar días mirándolos, pero estos se encontraban rojos por el llanto, pero eso no arruinaba la belleza de este ser que se encontraba ante él. En su conciencia se preguntaba ¿quién será? ¿Cómo se llamara?, y sintió la necesidad de protegerla bajo sus brazos, de hacer sonreír a este ángel, pero no podía, ya que el era un monstruo y los esos no pueden estar con los ángeles, y así la observó hasta que terminó de cantar, ella se quedó mirando al vacío, luego frunció el seño, y una mirada de horror cruzo por su rostro y miró hacia todos lados, lo que significaba que estaba perdida y en el momento en que ella se volteó el aterrizo en el prado y preguntó.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, estas perdida? .ella se sonrojó levemente, lo que la hizo mucho más adorable.

- eh…. Sí. Contesto en tan sólo un susurro.

-ven sígueme, yo te ayudaré. Y le ofreció su mano la cual demoro unos segundos tomar, y de la que se aferró como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Cuando llegamos a su casa el lugar estaba repleto de patrullas, ella se fue corriendo en alguna dirección, el dudo por un segundo en el k se decidió a irse y en apenas un susurro dijo

-adiós- y se fue corriendo al prado y sumergirse en el delicioso aroma que había dejado ella…

* * *

bueno dejenme sus peores criticas y tomatasos y mi mala redaccion XD el prox cap solo lo subo si me dejan reviews y si alguien quiere seguir leyendo


End file.
